Pain In the Glass
by Ififall
Summary: Dream Boy FanFiction. When Roy goes away who will be there to protect Nathan?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. "I'll be updating the other Dream Boy FanFic "Only The Wounded Can Let You Go" soon. Features Clay, Claire and Daddy from the story "It's Kin The Blood"

* * *

He couldn't pretend that he wasn't scared. But he knew. He knew that every-time his Dad started drinking it would happen again. Only now it was different. Now Nathan had Roy. Roy could take his pain away by one breath. One glance, one smile that told Nathan everything was going to be okay. Nathan never liked to think about the future before he met Roy. Every day, he'd try new ways to stay away, out of the house.

Then his Mom would call him in or his Dad would yell his name. Now he had Roy. He could spend time at Roy's house or go out to the field, or play fight in the barn with him. Roy would lock the door and they'd make out. He'd lean on the cooler as Roy unbuttoned his shirt and his kissed his neck. He'd run his hands through Roy's hair and they'd fall asleep on the hay. Most of the time Nathan couldn't sleep but he'd watch Roy sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.

* * *

Roy was the most perfect boy Nathan had ever seen, even in the dark.

* * *

That all came to an end, for the time being, when Roy announced he was going away. "Just for the weekend" Roy said. Nathan nodded. "I'll call" Roy said. "Yeah?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, both days" Roy said with a wink. Nathan watched with a heavy heart as he saw Roy leave. Would Roy call like he said he would? "Nathan….you okay son?" His Dad Harland said. He was standing by his door. Nathan nodded and walked past him. His father followed him.

"Looks like your little friend's gone for a while" His Dad said.

Nathan went downstairs to see his Mom Vivian. "Hey hun….you hungry?" She asked tucking her curly blonde hair behind her ears. "I'm fine" Nathan said. He had no-one to hang out with, but he told his Mom he was going to the movies with kids from the neighborhood. He really went to the library. He had Maths that he had to do. For once he didn't want to do Maths. It made him miss Roy more.

* * *

He went to the park and came back home when it started to get dark. "How was the movies?" Vivian asked. "Great" Nathan said trying to manage a smile. They ate in front of the TV together and then Nathan washed his plate and went to his room. He heard footsteps and creaked his door open. His Dad was in the bathroom. Nathan knew what his Dad was going to do next.

Nathan waited until his Dad had shut the door. He could hear him looking in the drawer for his toothbrush. Nathan got his house key and a book and crept down the stairs. He left the house and went quickly to Roy's barn. His Dad would never find him here. He read his book and turned the torch on. It was cold. He grabbed Roy's blanket off of the wooden crate and smelt it.

* * *

"Waiting for me?" Nathan's Dad asked. He was standing there in a pair of shorts, a T-shirt and a jacket. Nathan hunched himself up on the floor. "I'm tired" He said.

"Bullshit Nate, you're never too tired for me" His Dad Harland said walking closer to him. He shut the barn door and took his jacket off. He walked slowly, enjoying the frightened look on his son's face.

"Come on Nate. You like it really" Harland said.

"No" Nathan said wishing the barn would swallow him whole.

* * *

"Yeah….you do….now get up" Harland asked. Nathan shook his head. Harland grabbed Nathan's wrist and tried to pull him up. When that failed he started to push his son into the floor.

"No…..please…Dad…." Nathan said squirming to get away from him. The pain was too much. Nathan could give in, but he felt like his Dad was trying to break his bones. He tried to move his feet up, but halted when he saw someone hit his Dad over the head. Harland turned around. Another hit was waiting for him. He fell on the floor. Nathan ran out of Roy's barn and into Roy's field.

Where was Roy when he needed him?

The mystery person followed him out into the field. "Are you okay?" He asked. Nathan sat down in the field and looked out at the stars.

* * *

"Was he gonna hit you? My Daddy does that. He wants to test you and stuff all boys have to go through it" The guy said. The guy walked away and Nathan got up and quickly followed him.

"Thanks….for….you know" Nathan said. "I can't go back home" Nathan said.

"Look…..you can stay with me and Claire for a while if you want" The guy said. He introduced himself as Clay. The boy told him his name. Clay told him that he could stay in Clay's room and Clay would take the sofa. "Clay why is some kid in your room?" Claire asked.

"Daddy trouble…..his own….I mean. It's just for one night" Clay said.

* * *

"It better be. This isn't a hotel. You can stay in my room" Claire offered patting Clay on the leg but he didn't get the hint.

"Nah thanks….I like the sofa" Clay said. He knocked on the door and waited. "Nate…..can I come in?" Clay asked. He got silence. He waited at the door, then pushed it open. Nathan wasn't on the bed. He was on the floor in the corner reading his book.

"Nate….you can sit on the bed. The room's yours….for one night" Clay said.

"I like it down here" Nathan said. Clay walked over and sat next to him.

* * *

"Look Nate. You shouldn't be mad at your Daddy. My Daddy does the same thing all the time. It hurts, but it's normal" Clay said.

"It's not" Nathan said, still reading his book.

"It hurts…..like, a lot, but he's training you, for other guys" Clay said.

"What?" Nathan asked, putting the book down and looking at him.

"Well, your Daddy's getting you ready. He's doing what other guys are gonna do to you later on….you know when you're older" Clay said. "All guys are like that and some girls" Clay said.

* * *

"Roy isn't" Nathan said.

"Who's Roy?" Clay asked. Nathan stayed silent.

"Clay….come and watch TV with me" Claire said opening the door. Clay got up and followed her out. He made everyone sandwiches and put the plate near Nathan's new bed.

* * *

"Thanks" Nathan said from his corner.

"No problem. Used Daddy's recipe, you'll love it" Clay said as he shut the door and returned to Claire.

Nathan was hungry. But he didn't eat it. He picked the sandwich into pieces with his fingers so it looked like he'd eaten it. Then he put the plate on the drawer and sat on the temporary bed.


End file.
